Starlight
by Ra MayKaizen
Summary: Crisis Core era. Cloud is just trying to get by and become a SOLDIER but life with Zack suddenly seems like more than he ever dreamed of. M for language, and yaoi which will come later ZackCloud, SephCloud,VincentRufus, possible SephCloudZack
1. To Midgar, Reluctantly!

It doesn't matter anyway

_It doesn't matter anyway_. _Why am I here? What did I want to do so badly here…? They were all right, I'm not worth it, I can't, I can't…_

"Hey, Spike?"

…_Don't move, just don't answer him, just lay here… _

"Hey--" A hand griped Cloud's shoulder, jostling him a bit. "Spike, you okay?"

Finally, the blonde lifted his head and looked back. Staring back at him were brilliant, sky blue eyes, full of worry. He had—more or less—befriended the concerned man on their way to Modeoheim. Having both been—as Zack had put it—"country boys", they easily talked. Well, more like Zack talked and Cloud would contribute a thing here or there.

"Spike, you okay?" Zack asked again and Cloud just groaned, putting his face into his pillow. _No_, he thought bitterly, _I'm not okay but what does it matter anyway? It doesn't. The sergeant's right, I can't make SOLDIER. I can't be like you, Zack and I sure as hell can never be like _him.

"Hey, c'mon, I know something's bothering you," the dark-haired man reasoned, sitting on Cloud's bed. His hand had long since left the other's shoulder, now on the bed before him as he leaned forward to Cloud.

Cloud felt the other there, staring at him, and he could just picture the look on Zack's face. Eyes wide, eyebrows drawn together and up and a frown tugging at his lips—the perfect, sad, begging puppy dog look. Which was part of the reason nearly everyone in ShinRa knew Zack as "Zack the Puppy". The other reason behind his nickname was Angeal. The man had been Zack's mentor until Modeoheim, where he died and Zack inherited the Buster Sword. Angeal had always said that Zack was "restless as a puppy" and it went around fast. But, then again, so did every rumor whispered within ShinRa's walls. _Once it's whispered, it spreads like wild fire on the plains. There's no way to stop it unless a better rumor comes around_, Cloud thought.

The blonde was so deep in his thoughts that he had barely flinched when Zack's hands moved to his back and started to massage his shoulders and back in a comforting manner. The chocobo-haired blonde relaxed gradually, loosening his grip on his pillow. He could feel the dark haired man grinning at the blonde's reaction.

"I heard you gave the other cadets a run for their Gil today."

"Mm," Cloud responded, not really listening.

"They said you really let loose. Were you upset about something?"

"Mm." Came the monotone response once more. Zack just grinned, shaking his head. He wasn't getting anywhere with Cloud. He pulled his hands back and waited. Cloud turned on his side, looking at Zack.

"…What?"

"I asked you if you were upset."

"Oh… I'm not."

"You're lying," Zack said, raising his eyebrows and pulling on his best I-am-not-amused expression. "C'mon, Spike, tell me the truth."

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that," Cloud muttered grudgingly. Zack just watched the blonde, waiting for an answer. Cloud turned away, burying his face in his pillow once more. However, he abruptly jerked away from the other as Zack poked his sides. "Don't do that!" His voice came out louder than he'd intended. Zack grinned broadly and proceeded to poke and prod the boy's sides, watching at the blonde squirmed and writhed and cursed. The joking was done with a loud thud, the blonde having fallen off his own bed and—quite painfully—crashed to the floor. Zack crawled over the bed and leaned over, peering down at the fallen one.

"Having fun?" Zack teased. Cloud almost pouted—almost. He crossed his arms and huffed. Zack just grinned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood over the blonde. "Wanna tell me yet?"

Cloud just continued to half-pout. "No. Bite me," Cloud huffed. Zack frowned for a brief moment, faltering at the boy's last two words. _Man, he must really be pissed off_. Zack bent down, putting his knees on Cloud's chest.

"I can hold you here until you tell me, Spike," Zack pointed out, being stronger and bigger than the sixteen year old beneath him. Cloud's eyes widened and he struggled. Zack waited.

"Look, it's nothing, really!" The blonde insisted, exasperated. Zack still didn't move. "One of the other guys said something I didn't like, that's all…"

"Like what?"

"… It just…" Cloud looked away, no longer struggling. Depression hid behind his cerulean eyes. Zack frowned and got off Cloud's chest, pulling the blonde up and hugging him.

"Don't worry about it, Spike. Anyway… Perk up, today is Friday! Let's go out to Midgar and have some fun." Zack let go of him and stood up. Cloud watched the other before standing as well.

"Well, go on!" Zack urged. "Go get ready!" He himself turned to the full length mirror by the door and fixed his hair a bit. Cloud smiled, watching the other primp. He went into the bathroom and changed his clothes, then came out.

"Okay, ready," the cadet said. Zack looked over and grinned.

"Let's go!" He grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him along. Cloud blinked as he was pulled along, watching Zack's back before glancing around. Other cadets wandering the halls looked to the two, a few whispering here and there. Cloud lowered his eyes. Zack… didn't seem to notice. He wore his carefree, trademark grin as he pulled the other along down the hall. Cloud bit his lower lip, losing himself in thought

The next thing he realized, they were out of the ShinRa building and walking past the fountain to the train station.

--

"_I came here to make you dance tonight_

_I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you_

_SHUT UP_

_Cause we_

_WON'T STOP_

_We're getting down till the sun's coming up!"_

_-_"Guilty Pleasure" Cobra Starship


	2. LOVELESS CODE

Starlight

Starlight

Chapter 2: LOVELESS CODE

As usual, people loitered about sector eight. However, the pair kept moving, headed toward Loveless Avenue, one of the busiest places in Midgar.

"Zack, are we going shopping?"

"No, we're going out to eat!" Zack chimed. Cloud smiled slightly, walking only a bit behind the other. He had managed to free his hand from Zack's grasp. Zack led Cloud into a half club, half restaurant place called "Loveless CODE". The dark haired man found them a nice booth on a balcony just above the dance floor. He had flirted with the waitress to get the seat too. Cloud just rolled his eyes, sitting down.

"You only wanted to sit up here to see the girls," Cloud muttered.

"Well, not only. It's got a great view of the band!" Zack smiled contentedly. Cloud just rolled his eyes again. He ordered a soda pop (AN: YES I said SODA POP) from the waitress, which seemed to displease Zack.

"Make that two Blueberry Vodkas, both halved with the Golden Choco syrup," Zack told the waitress. She giggled, nodded, and wrote it down, walking away. Cloud stared at the other incredulously.

"Zack, I don't drink," the blonde said.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Then tonight's the night to start!" Zack grinned. Cloud smacked himself in the forehead, sighing. Zack continued to beam at the other. The blonde just watched the other as Zack's attention drifted to the girls on the dance floor below. The dance floor was made of bright, color changing blocks and the DJ was playing some strange mix of techno and rock at the same time.

"So, what are you going to get to eat, Spike?" Zack's attention had turned back to the blonde, who was staring right through him until he spoke. Cloud jumped slightly, then looked down at the untouched menu in front of him. He stared at the words before they registered and the only thing that appealed to him was the steak. Just below the steak, he noticed, was a dish called "Mountain Oysters".

"Hey, Spike, d'you know what mountain oysters are?" Zack asked

"…They're good, try them," the blonde muttered. _A little payback for ordering Vodka when I don't want it._

Zack shrugged happily and, when the waitress returned, he ordered the mountain oysters. Cloud ordered steak. She smiled at them, putting down their drinks and writing their orders. After that, she left them.

They only sat there a moment before Zack began to chatter away. Something about Aeris (AN: I refuse to call her Aerith. It makes my mouth feel weird D'), something else about flowers and then random things about missions he'd done. Cloud rested his chin in his hand, staring off into space. Although he couldn't block out Zack's voice, he allowed it to just drift through his thoughts lazily.

"…ink that?"

Cloud blinked, looking to Zack. "Sorry, Zack, what?"

"Are you gunna drink that? You should. It's good." Zack pointed to the glass of blueberry vodka in front of Cloud. The blonde sighed.

"Yeah… I'm getting there." The blonde lifted the glass and drank some. He was barely able to set the glass back down, the kick of the vodka practically burning his taste buds. He choked a bit, but once it was gone, the blonde gave the drink another chance, this time his reaction not nearly as bad. By the time Cloud had finished his first glass, Zack was on his third, though he seemed far from drunk. In fact, the dark haired man seemed as happy as he normally was. He offered to pour Cloud another glass. The blonde shook his head, but Zack poured him a glass anyway.

The waitress brought them their food. Cloud feebly asked her to bring him a soda pop and she nodded, going off. He cut his food, eating slowly. He watched Zack scarf down his food and Cloud frowned.

"You know what those are?"

"Huh?"

"What you're eating," Cloud said.

"Yeah, mountain oysters--!"

"Buffalo balls."

"They're really go—what? They're _what_?" Zack stopped, mid chew, eyes widening. Cloud bit the piece of steak off his own fork, watching the other's face. Zack looked at the food on his plate, then back to Cloud, disbelieving. He swallowed what was in his mouth and then reached over and stole some of the blonde's steak. "Well, they're still pretty good for buffalo balls," he grumbled unhappily. Cloud smiled a bit.

"Really? I've never liked them."

"But _you_ told me I should get them!"

"My mother likes them," Cloud shrugged. "I figured you might." Zack made a face. When the waitress came back, he took Cloud's pop from her and asked her to bring out more alcohol and another steak for himself. She nodded and left. Cloud frowned and reached across the table, trying to get his soda pop back from Zack. The dark haired man grinned and leaned away.

"No, you don't get this."

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault you didn't ask what they were made from! Give me my Pepsi!" Cloud reached again for his drink, only to have Zack grab his wrist.

"Nope. Not unless you're going to make it up to me."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Let's go dance!"

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. No way. I refuse."

"Then I guess you don't get your Pepsi."

Cloud huffed and pulled his hand back, sulking. He stood and went to the bathroom. _Wise guy. He thinks he so funny. God that Vodka shit killed my tongue…_ After doing his business, he proceeded to wash his hands. He looked up into the mirror and blinked. _God, I am… really pale. Augh. I wish I could do something with this unruly hair of mine! _He ran his hands under the sink water again and tried to smooth down his hair, but to no avail. Sighing, he shrugged and walked out of the bathroom, sitting back at their table.

"Cloud, are you mad?"

The blonde didn't answer, eating his steak again. Needing a drink, he grabbed the Vodka and drank it. Again, the burning sensation as the drink slid down his throat. When he'd finished that glass, Zack refilled it, watching the blonde. Cloud glared at Zack, finishing his steak. By the time he was done, he'd gone through two more glasses of vodka. His glare was gone and he seemed rather happy.

"So, Cloud… You wanna go dance?" Zack ventured.

"Sure," Cloud smiled drunkenly.

Zack stood and held out his hand, smiling at Cloud. The blonde took it and Zack led him out to the dance floor. It was the perfect way him to pick up girls! Cloud was drunk and would dance happily while Zack went to find himself a cute girl to hang out with. However, Zack's plans were quickly thwarted when the drunken Cloud wouldn't _let go_ of his hand. _Oh crap…_ Zack thought and tried to pull his hand from Cloud's.

"Okay, Spike, let go now. We're about to go on the dance floor," Zack said, smiling nervously.

"You said we were gunna dance," Cloud's words slurred slightly.

"I did and we will. Just, y'know... _not with each other_," Zack told him. Cloud frowned, looking disappointed.

"B...but…" the blonde looked as though his dreams had been crushed. Zack frowned, feeling bad. _Aw man_, he thought. _Now I feel bad…_

"All right, Spike, one dance," Zack told the blonde. Cloud's drunken face immediately lit up. He and Zack moved onto the dance floor. Zack glanced to the girls and winked to the cute ones, who giggled. Cloud led them deep into the crowd of people, then turned to face Zack, grinning stupidly. Zack raised an eyebrow. _Maybe I should get Cloud drunk more often. He's more fun like this! _

Cloud put his arms up around Zack's neck, swaying a bit with the ending of the slow song that was playing. As soon as it was over, an upbeat, over hyped, perfect-for-moshing-and-for-D-D-R song started playing. Zack looked down to Cloud to see what the blonde would do—and the blonde had slammed into someone nearby, starting a mosh pit. Zack grinned and followed suit. Soon, everyone was moshing and crashing into each other.

The drunken blonde staggered out of the mosh pit, a cut under one black eye. Zack caught sight of the blonde and made his way out of the crowd and to where the blonde had collapsed into a chair. Zack knelt before him.

"Hey, Spike, you okay?"

"Nngh, yeah."

"You don't look all right. Maybe we should go back…" Zack said, worried. Cloud shook his head and grabbed the nearest glass of some alcoholic beverage and downed it.

"Spike! You've had more than enough to drink."

"Nawh, M'okay," Cloud laughed. Zack shook his head and grabbed the other's arm, pulling it up over his own shoulders. He wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist and half carried, half dragged his drunken cadet companion out of the club. Cloud made a sound in protest, and then groaned.

"M'gunna b'sick."

Zack looked to the blonde and helped him around the corner just in time. The chocobo haired male jerked away from Zack and fell to his knees, retching his stomach contents onto the ground.

Zack put his hands on his hips and turned away, looking around. After a moment, he turned back to Cloud and knelt beside him, rubbing the blonde's back.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I shouldn't have given you vodka…" Zack whispered, eyebrows drawn together and up in concern and regret. Cloud finished throwing up and just sat there on his knees, doubled over and clutching his stomach.

"You wanna stay here a moment or do you wanna go back now?" Zack questioned. Cloud looked over at Zack, looking up at him. The blonde's right eye was black, the cut just beneath it bleeding a little. The black haired man bit his lower lip, feeling horrible. He slipped one arm under Cloud's legs, the other behind the boy's back. He picked Cloud up bridal style and carried him back to the ShinRa building, then back to their room.

On his way, however, he was stopped by the ever friendly, ever talkative Kunsel.

"Hey, Zack, where have you been?" Kunsel asked. The dark haired man glanced over and motioned to Cloud with his head.

"We went out but he's not feeling well so we're back early," Zack muttered.

"He's not looking too good," Kunsel remarked. Zack just nodded.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Well, actually, I won't be here later. I'm supposed to go inspect a reactor. Sorry, Zack. I'll just email what I wanted to talk to you about." Kunsel turned and walked away. Zack sighed and shook his head, continuing on his way to Cloud and his room. He looked down at Cloud to ask him something to find that the blonde was asleep. Zack gave a soft, caring smile and shifted the blonde in his arms. Once he'd managed to free one hand, he punched in the code to their room and the door slid open.

He walked into the room and noticed, first thing, how cold it was. _Is it usually this cold in here?_ He wondered as he laid Cloud on his bed. He noticed that the sixteen-year-old's shirt was stained and sighed. He tugged the shirt up and off over Cloud's head, noticing little scars marring the boy's pale chest. Zack faltered.

_What are those from?_ He blinked and reached out to trace the scars, then stopped. _No, no, you might wake him, Zack. Note to self: Ask Sephiroth for Cloud's file. _Zack shook his head, then proceeded to remove Cloud's boots before pulling the blankets up over the other. He tucked the blonde in, using Cure1 to heal the cut beneath the boy's eye. Zack smiled slightly.

The dark haired man turned and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and let the water warm up before peeling his clothes from his tan, well toned form. He did a few squats before climbing into the shower and letting the water beat over his form. He rested his forehead against the cool, tiled wall, mind wandering. _If you want to be in SOLDIER, you have to have dreams. Embrace your dreams._

He finally turned the water off when it went cold. He wrapped a towel about his waist, drying his hair with another one. Random pieces of his hair stuck to his face and neck. After he'd dried it enough, Zack pulled on his flannel pajama pants and left the bathroom. He rolled his shoulders, just realizing how tired he was.

He shuffled past Cloud's bed and flopped onto his own, pulling a few blankets around him. He looked to Cloud. _I guess he's had it rough. I know he doesn't like being touched.. Wonder if those scars have anything… to do with it._ His thoughts focused on Cloud as he began to drift asleep.

--

"N'importe ou dans le monde  
Chaque seconde je pense à toi  
N'importe ou dans le monde  
Je suis ton ombre ou que tu sois"

-"Je pense a toi" Saya

--

AN: These end lyrics are basically: "Do not bring in the world; each second I think of you, do not bring in the world, I am your shadow of what you would be." Or something like that.


	3. Nine in the Afternoon

Chapter Three: Nine in the Afternoon

Cloud groaned as light streamed in through the window. _Not yet, _he thought groggily, pulling his pillow over his head. _I don't wanna get up yet. My head is throbbing, it's Saturday morning and I have leave this week. _He then felt something warm on his chest. _Wait a sec...something... warm? On my __chest__? But that would mean--_

Immediately, the blonde sat bolt up, hitting his head on something hard. Whatever-- who ever-- he collided with fell back, giving an "oof" sound. Cloud clapped a hand to his forehead, falling back on his bed.

"Damnit..." he groaned and slowly pushed himself up. He shielded his eyes slightly as he noticed that it was Zack. The black haired man had toppled backwards and off the bed from their collision. "Damnit, Zack!" Cloud hissed, laying back down and moving the pillow over his eyes again. "Your head is hard as a rock--"

"Sorry! I was just making sure you were okay!" Zack whined. "How are you feeling...?"

"Shh, not so loud. I feel like I was trampled by a herd of chocobo. I ache all over."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given you the vodka..."

"It's fine," Cloud groaned, rolling onto his stomach. "Just keep it down or shut up." Zack went quiet before climbing back onto Cloud's bed. Cloud felt the bed sink slightly and closed his eyes.

"What happened to my shirt...?" he questioned, his voice muffled slightly by the pillow and sheets.

"It was stained so I took it off you."

"...Oh." Cloud mumbled.

"Cloud, I'm gunna go out and get breakfast. You should get up." The weight from the bed was lifted and in a few steps, the other man had crossed from Cloud's bed to the door. The sound of air rushing in and a slight chill signaled the opening of the door. A "swoosh" and "click" signaled its close after Zack's departure. Cloud smiled slightly into his sheets. _He's probably going to bring back some ridiculous thing for me to eat too._ When it came to friends, Cloud figured, Zack was the best of the best. He was a tad flirtatious and the blonde wasn't too used to the flirting or the crude jokes... yet. That was something Zack had always said.

"_You'll get used to the jokes soon, Spike, don't worry about it. Just kinda go with it for now!"_ Cloud had hated that nickname.

"_Spike? Your hair is crazier than mine!"_

"_Then you want me to call you 'Choco' instead? Cause I could call you Choco or Chocobo Head."_

"_... No, no, Spike is just fine,_" _Cloud had said, cheeks burning a bright red. The older man hand just laughed and ruffled Cloud's hair, blinking in surprise when he found that it was actually soft. _

"_Don't you use hair gel in this?" Zack had asked._

"_Nope."_

"_Hair spray?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Then what?"_

"_It's natural._"_ Of course, Zack had stared at Cloud in shock. _

"_There's no way..."_ _The dark haired man gaped. Cloud felt the red rise to his cheeks but he had just smiled and nodded. _

"_Yeah, it's completely natural. I could dump a bucket of water on it and it __still_ _wouldn't go down. It'll always stick like this," Cloud had admitted, smiling more. Zack couldn't seem to think of anything to say, instead patting the boy's head and ruffling the hair which stuck up on its own. Cloud fidgeted, hating being touched. Finally, he swatted Zack's hand away..._

The memory faded into darkness with Zack laughing at Cloud's swatting. Cloud had dozed off again when he had meant to get up, but he was more tired than he'd originally realized.

--

Zack was heading back to his and Cloud's room when Reno stopped him.

"Hey, where's your cadet, yo?" The red head asked.

"My...cadet?" Zack asked, clueless.

"Yeah. Spiky. The chocobo headed one, yo."

"Oh! Spike's back in the room, why?"

"...No reason. You know the SOLDIERs' quarters are just about finished, right, yo?" The red head crossed his arms. Zack raised an eyebrow. _Why is he acting weird? _He wondered as Reno walked by, saying something that Zack didn't catch. The dark haired man shrugged, continuing on his way.

He got to their room and punched in the numbers on the keypad. With a soft "beep", the light on the pad turned green. _Swoosh_-- the door opened. Zack stepped in and with another "swoosh", the door closed. He put his fists to his hips and looked around the room. The other two cadets who shared the room with them were gone, having left sometime shortly after he did. He noticed the lump in Cloud's bed and chuckled.

_He's still asleep?_ Zack thought, smiling and walking to the bed. Cloud was laying on his stomach, the blankets up to about his shoulders. His face was resting on his arms, which were folded, and the pillow was on his head. Zack smiled a bit more. _It's like he's a sandwich. Blankets, Cloud, blankets._

The blonde continued to sleep peacefully as Zack stood there, chuckling to himself. He hadn't the heart to wake the young man, so he turned and walked out of the room.

--

There was no knock on the door. That's how he knew. Once the door opened, Sephiroth didn't even need to look up to know that it was Zack. The silver haired man continued writing the report he was finishing.

"Hey, Seph, what's up?"

"Working." Came the curt reply from the General. Zack frowned, walking to the other's desk and leaning on it, his back to Sephiroth.

"What will you do when you're done?"

"Sleep."

"Again with the short replies," Zack sighed, raising his hands with his palms facing up. He shrugged before dropping the pose. "One- or two-word replies are your specialty, huh?"

Sephiroth finally looked up from under his long lashes, those piercing green slit eyes giving Zack an annoyed look. However, Zack wasn't looking at Sephiroth and didn't see the look. The General went back to work, sighing.

"I don't use only one- and two-word replies, Zack," he said, though they were both already aware of this fact. Zack looked back to Sephiroth over his shoulder, grinning broadly. Sephiroth didn't bother glancing up. This conversation was becoming a daily thing between the two, so Sephiroth already knew that the other was grinning without seeing it.

"Of course not."

"So what new thing have you come to hound me over today?"

"Aw, I never _hound_ you. I just talk to you! Make your day more lively!"

Sephiroth stopped writing, looking up with an eyebrow raised. Zack was facing the other, his hands on Sephiroth's desk as he leaned forward, over the mahogany desk. The General waited. Zack said nothing, grinning. _Does he really believe that's what he's doing?_ Sephiroth thought.

"Okay, I'll bite. You make my day more lively. What is it today?"

"Cloud"

"..." The name sounded vaguely familiar. _Oh yes. 'His' cadet._ " 'Your' cadet, correct?"

"Haha! He's not _my_ cadet, he's my friend!"

"Of course. What about him?"

"Well... Actually, I feel kind of bad. I took him out to Loveless CODE last night and... well..." Zack looked away. Sephiroth had gone back to writing, not quite listening enough to notice that the other had stopped talking. However, after a few moments, he noticed the silence and looked up.

"Zack?"

"Huh? Oh... Sorry... Yeah..." Zack looked to Sephiroth, then away. "Well, we went out and I was playing and he kinda got drunk. So now he's got this really bad hangover and I think he's mad at me."

"If he's mad, I am certain he won't be for long," the General replied, going back to his report. Zack tilted his head, considering what the other said.

"You think so?"

"I think it would be impossible for anyone to be mad at you for long."

"Really?" Zack's face lit up. "_Just like a puppy_," Sephiroth recalled Angeal saying.

"_Who?" The General had asked._

"_My trainee, Zack." _

Sephiroth looked back up to Zack then. "I'm positive."

Zack practically beamed. "Maybe I should go-- Oh, wait... He's still asleep."

"It's nearly noon. Go wake him. Cadets shouldn't waste their days."

Zack thought about it, then nodded and bounded out. Sephiroth smiled slightly and went back to finishing his reports.

--

Cloud had managed to get himself out of bed. He made his way into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes. He turned on the water before climbing in, leaning against one of the walls. He closed his eyes again, focusing vaguely on the feeling of the water drumming along his skin in sheets.

He caught himself when he'd begun to sway, jerking himself awake. He sighed and began to wash his hair before soaping down his body.

"Kuraudo"

Cloud lifted his head a bit. _Zack's back already? I wonder how long I was out for..._ He thought, suppressing a yawn. He jumped when he heard the other slam open the bathroom door.

"Cloud, you showering?"

"Yeah," the blonde grumbled.

"Wanna go out again later?"

"No."

"Are...Are you angry with me?"

"...Not really, no. I just don't feel up to going out."

"We don't have to go to a club."

"You're not the kind to go somewhere quiet." Cloud smiled. _He really feels bad._

"I will though! I mean, quiet's good too. We can go and talk..."

"Talk?"

"Yeah!"

"About...?"

"Uhm..."

Cloud had gotten him there. The blonde couldn't help but grin. "How about we do that tomorrow? I still feel really tired."

"Are you sick?"

"What? No, I don't think so."

"Just checking."

"Okay... Well, I'm going to get out now."

"I'll watch," the dark haired man teased. Cloud's cheeks flushed. _Why must he always make jokes like that? _

"No, that's okay."

"Aw, but Cloooooud." But he heard Zack close the door, leaving the room. Cloud smiled a bit and finished washing up, rinsing himself off. He turned off the water and climbed out of the shower, drying himself off.

* * *

End Chapter 3

"Cause it's nine in the afternoon

And your eyes are the size of the moon

You could cause you can so you do

We're feeling so good

just the way that we do

when it's nine in the afternoon"

"Nine in the Afternoon" Panic at the Disco

--

Author's Note: Okay, so it's a bit longer of a chapter than the other two. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's now nearly 3:30AM and I've got work in a few hours, so this is all I'll write tonight.

Ah, looks like Seph made his appearance. This is my first time writing a character like him so I hope I don't screw up R&R. Much love to you all. Stay tuned for more.

Also, each chapter takes a few hours to write considering I tend to multitask when I'm on my computer. Since the school year is ending, there should be more frequent updates except for finals week. Wish me luck then! Until chapter four! See you all

R.M.


	4. I'll Be

Chapter 4: I'll be...

Cloud gagged. "That's disgusting!" he hissed, one hand to his forehead and he made a face.

"It's meant to cure hangovers," Zack said as if that meant something great. Cloud raised one eyebrow, pressing the heel of his palm to his other eye.

"It tastes horrible."

"But how does your head feel?"

"...Better I guess," Cloud grumbled as he and Zack walked along to the SOLDIERs' suite. "Where are we going anyway?"

"The SOLDIERs' suite. Reno said it was open so we're going to check it out!"

"Uh... huh..." Cloud blinked, wondering why he was going with Zack.

- - -

"Aw man..." Reno grumbled as he and Rude manned the helicopter. "Where could he have gone, yo?!" The red head, usually cool with a sly grin was-- for lack of a better word-- pissed.

"It's quite unlike the Vice President to just take off like this," Rude commented. The ginger continued to fume. After a little while of silence, he had calmed down and stopped fuming. Silence reigned between the two, the only sound coming from the helicopter. Reno drummed his fingers before sighing.

"Man..." He groaned a second time, breaking the silence. Rude glanced out the window, then to Reno before doing a double take to look out the window again.

"Reno, look," Rude said, pointing. Just below them was one of the company cars-- and Rufus's favorite one at that. Noting this, a sly smirk crept to Reno's lips.

"The kid's got a thing or two to learn about tact, yo," he said, his smirk growing into a grin. _Like you should be talking_, Rude thought as Reno nodded to him. The two took the helicopter down in front of the car. The car, of course, swerved to one side but the two Turks maneuvered the copter into the car's path again. The driver-- not visible through the tinted windows-- back the car up and turned around, speeding off towards the mountains.

"Damn!" Reno cursed. "Who's he got driving that thing, yo?" It was a perfectly natural assumption too. They knew-- everyone knew-- that the Vice President Rufus ShinRa was too spoiled to drive himself. The Vice President was, in short, an angry, bipolar, and intelligent but spoiled _child_. He got what he wanted almost every time he wanted it. He had become vice president of ShinRa Electric Company at the age of seventeen. And, on top of that, he had always had a way about him...

"Why would he run off like that, yo?" Reno questioned Rude as they searched for the car. They had lost sight of it when the mountains started to spring up in the landscape. Catching sight of part of the car, the Turks brought the copter down. It was stopped just behind a rock, barely out of view-- no wonder they'd missed it the first time.

They got out of the helicopter. The two crept towards the sleek black vehicle, stealthily peering into the windows. They found that it had been deserted. Reno huffed, then sighed, raking a hand through his crimson man.

"I don't know what his reasons are," Rude answered the question earlier posed to him. "But he's determined." Reno opened his mouth to reply but his phone began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and flipped it open. "Yo," he paused here, listening. "We found him but we lost him, yo," the red head told the caller. "Hey, man, don't yell. We got an idea... yeah, yeah. Okay... Yes sir," Reno grumbled. He then hung up, turning to Rude.

"We gotta pick up the pace, yo. Tseng's getting antsy."

"Naturally. The Vice President _is_ missing," Rude commented. Reno huffed and started to walk towards the helicopter.

"What are you doing?"

"Gunna go get the helicopter. We'll go to the other side of the mountains and catch him there, yo."

"And what if he stays in there?" At this, Rude motioned to the mountain range.

"...so we go through it?"

"Yes."

The younger Turk groaned

- - -

Nibelheim was like any other small town that had a Mako Reactor. It was an out-of-the-way, middle-of-nowhere sort of place-- and the last place that the Midgar-raised-Vice-President-of-ShinRa-Company would be. The town itself was quiet in an eerie way, and wasn't like other small towns where everyone knew everyone else's business. In fact, Nibelheim was quite strange in its silence and that didn't sit well with Rufus. The few people outside watched him and his strange, big, black dog-like creature-- Dark Nation-- walk by. They watched as though...

That was just it. Rufus couldn't figure what it was, though he thought it must either be out of fear or in awe, but the way the villagers was somewhat unnerving, even for him. He pushed it to the back of his mind. _It doesn't matter what they think anyway._ He kept walking. Dark Nation stayed close to his side. The canine-like creature's ears were pricked back as he trotted alongside his master, ever the faithful pet. His eyes scanned the town for anything that might pose a threat to his precious master.

The pair moved through the village at a fairly quick pace. Rufus keep his eyes forward, Dark Nation growling at anyone who passed by too closely. They made it out of the small town and walked through a small pass in the mountains. The pass opened, splitting at a fork in the road. To the left was the ShinRa mansion, where Rufus was headed, and to the right lay the path up Mount Nibel and to the Mako Reactor.

Rufus paused at the fork before turning left and walking to the ShinRa mansion. He pushed open the gates and walked through, up the path and to the door. He pushed opened the large wooden doors and looked around the place.

"Hmph. It's horrible in here," he coughed a bit. Dark Nation sneezed at the thick layer of dust. Rufus shook his head and walked up the stairs. Every few steps creaked as he did so, Dark Nation following him. They got to the top of the stairs and Rufus looked left, then right. He turned and went to the right, then took another left down that hall, only to find the door at the end locked. He frowned and turned, walking back to the right. The door down that way was unlocked. Rufus went in that room and looked to the bed, then the book shelf, and then the large stone wall.

"Hn..." The man with the slicked back blonde hair walked to the wall, putting his hand on it. He was rather surprised when it opened on him and he fell in. It closed immediately behind him and he huffed. "Damnit." He stood, brushing himself off. He could hear Dark Nation whining and pawing at the wall on the other side.

"It's okay, boy," the Vice President called to Dark Nation. "Stay there." He then turned and walked off. On the other side of the door, the black creature walked in a circle three times before sitting down, his head on his paws.

Rufus followed the path to the ladder and made a face. "Disgusting." The place was underground, ergo it was dirty, dank, and dark. It revolted the ShinRa man, who climbed down the ladder nonetheless. He looked around at the cavern once he'd gotten to the bottom of the ladder. It was... well lit. He never knew this place was here. _Got to remember to have that insufferable red-head bring me some information on this place later_, he thought was he walked along one side of the cavernous place. He found a door and opened it.

Inside were three coffins. Rufus furrowed his brow. _Why would there be coffins in here? That's just odd._ He walked over to the one on the far left and pushed the cement cover aside with some difficulty. He was-- although he wouldn't admit it-- relieved to find it empty. He wiped his hands together, then moved to the middle coffin and pushed it open. Blue eyes widened.

_There's someone in here?!_ He took a step back, his breathing quickening. The person inside the coffin... Looked like he was sleeping. Dark hair hung in his face, his arms were crossed over his chest but his chest was _moving_.

_Is he... really asleep in there?_ Rufus crept towards the coffin, examining the man inside. The man's left arm was covered in gold metal, forming strange claw-like things over his fingers. A high red collar covered his mouth, strapped closed across his chest by buckles. It flared out and down in the back like a cape, probably forming some sort of cushioning for the man laying on it. That-- along with the red bandanna like fabric around his forehead-- were the only red in his clothes. The rest was black.

_How morbid. Yet fitting_, Rufus thought. He reached out, touching the golden clawed hand with two fingers. He quickly pulled his hand back, looking down the man's form. He looked to the other's face then. _How pale. What is he, some sort of vampire?_

Rufus put his hands on the rim of the coffin bending down. He reached out one hand to check the other's neck for a pulse. There was a sound and, before Rufus was fully aware of what was happening, the man in the coffin had woken and grabbed his wrist with the clawed hand. His own blue eyes widened, moving up to lock with the exotic red ones that watched him.

"...Release me." It only took a moment for the Vice President to get his voice back from his shock. The other man... just watched Rufus without saying a word. He didn't let go of Rufus's wrist even when Rufus tried to pull away. He moved to grab his gun, but the black haired man grabbed his other wrist as well. _Damnit! I can't get my gun!_ Rufus cursed mentally.

"Who are you?" The raven haired man asked. Rufus had been looking at the other's hands, trying to think of a way to get out when he spoke. He pressed his lips together a moment before inhaling and replying, "Rufus ShinRa."

"Rufus...ShinRa?" the man echoed.

"That's right. I'm the Vice President of ShinRa Electric Company."

"...you're the vice president?"

"That's correct."

"...you're young," the red eyed man pointed out. Rufus huffed.

"Nineteen, going on twenty."

Those red eyes just watched Rufus's face without another word said. Rufus kept the other's gaze all the while, doing his best to give the other his most intimidating "I-know-I'm-better-than-you" look. Before he realized what he was doing, the blonde was saying, "Your eyes are... very interesting."

Finally, the exotic-eyed man looked away. Rufus... wanted to smack himself. _What the hell was that?! You sound __gay__. Down right flamer. You would've been better off saying "Damn, you're hot, let's fuck." _He kicked himself mentally. He was so involved with mentally scolding himself that he didn't notice the other released him. However, when he did notice, he blinked.

"You."

"...?"

"What's your name?"

"...Vincent."

"Vincent what?"

"...Valentine."

Rufus nodded. _Vincent Valentine. I'll have to see what I can find about you._. He thought. He noticed that Vincent had laid back down and closed his eyes. "Going back to sleep?"

"...Yes."

"Why?" _Why am I being so curious? I really don't care._

"..." Vincent didn't reply. Rufus crossed his arms, getting pissed. He waited and still, Vincent laid there with his eyes closed, obviously not planning on saying anything.

"Okay, _fine_," Rufus snorted, rolling his eyes. "Go back to sleep." He started to turn away, then stopped. On a whim, completely uncalled for, he grasped the other's collar and pulled him up, pressing his lips to the vampire-looking man's lips. Vincent's eyes snapped open, widening. Rufus lingered there a moment before releasing the other's collar and stepping back. With a soft 'hmph', he turned and walked out. Vincent blinked a few times before, as if nothing happened, he laid back down and pulled the coffin closed.

Rufus walked back the way he'd come, climbing back up the ladder and going back to the big stone wall. He pressed against it, trying to find the way to open it. However, the thing opened on its own. He fell through again, this time landing on top of Dark Nation, who yipped. The creature squirmed out from under him, standing beside him and sniffing him.

Rufus grumbled and got up, moving to the bed in the room and falling onto it. One arm covered his eyes as he laid there on his side, his other over his chest, fingers brushing his lips. He could only think of the way the other's lips felt against his own._ How... soft. Warm, smooth... _His thoughts focused on Vincent before drifting into black waves of exhaustion. The Vice President... fell asleep.

- -

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth"

Edwin McCain "I'll Be"

- - - -

Author's Note: Ahhaha! Chapter Four, complete! Now, I've had experience with both Rufus and Vincent in roleplays-- honestly, I feel more comfortable with my Rufus muse than my Vincent BUT I DID TRY. XD They were pretty much the focus of this chapter. Heheh.

Well, I got finals this week. After that, it's summer break! Filled with my cosplay works and my fics! This is... my most popular one! -grins- That makes me a happy Ra! Thanks for reading chapter four! Reviews appreciated! See you in chapter five!

Also, I'll set up a forum thing for this. If there's anything you wanna ask, see, or anything, just go there and ask away. As in the words of Beadle Bamford (from Sweeney Todd) "Glad as always to oblige my friends and neighbors."

EDIT: The forum is up! Go to my profile to get there!

Ra Maykaizen


End file.
